


Утром

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, любование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Падме просыпается и любуется своим мужем.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 5





	Утром

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 21, тема: Киберпанк

— Энакин?  
Падме пошарила ладонью по кровати, но неугомонного мужа под боком не обнаружилось. Она со вздохом открыла глаза.  
— Ну и где его носит в шесть утра? — поинтересовалась Падме у потолка, но ответа не услышала. Спать уже не хотелось, не смотря на раннее время. Пойти, что ли, кафа себе заварить?..  
Она прошлась до небольшой кухоньки и уже поставила греться турку, когда из гостиной донесся негромкий лязг металла.  
«Так вот ты где от жены сбежал», — улыбнулась Падме своим мыслям, налила себе чашку атомарного напитка и заглянула в проем.  
Энакин сидел без рубашки, перед журнальным столиком, расстелив на нем какую-то ткань и ковырялся у себя в руке отверткой.  
В смысле, в протезе.  
Падме моргнула.  
Прошло уже прилично времени, но она ещё как-то не сталкивалась с этим аспектом его жизни с протезом. Энакин вечно то пропадал где, то не давал ей рассмотреть подробности, поэтому она с интересом вгляделась в действо.  
Золотистая сталь сливалась с золотистой кожей. Чёрные детали шли глубже, и будто змеи оплетали основу, имитацию кости. Энакин вытянул из предплечья искусственные нервы и, судя по пищанию датчика, калибровал напряжение. На тряпице рядом с ним лежала ещё одна пластина, которая и лязгала.  
Падме смотрела и наблюдала. Это было удивительно, но Энакин сплетался со сталью удивительно органично.  
Он прикрутил последнюю панель на место и, повернувшись к ней, солнечно улыбнулся.  
— Доброе утро, Падме.  
— Доброе утро, Эни.  
Она любит его улыбку больше всего.


End file.
